The Lion Within
by Lucit
Summary: Squall is bothered by something... Something that he felt during the final battle. This makes him think that it's not over... that something is not right.


Hello! Thanks for reading! This is my first story... and reviews are appreciated... please ignore the bad grammar :P ... And just enjoy the story~ I shall update when i get _1_ review! =]

Pairings so far

Squall x Rinoa

Oh and I don't own anything!

The Lion Within

They had done it. They had completed the impossible task that was set before them; the sorceress Ultimecia being nothing but a dark memory of the past. All six of the destiny bound motley crew celebrated their triumph over their ordeal. Aboard Balamb garden, they all enjoyed delightful party with peers, family, and friends.

Although, to say that all six of the crew was celebrating is a tiny bit of an overstatement. It would be correct to say that five celebrated, and one still was not at peace about what had happened. Yes, Squall Leonhart was glad that everything seemed back to normal, but being his worrisome self he could not shake the feeling that they were not done.

While Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Zell partied it up inside the garden, Squall and Rinoa shared kiss on one of the garden's balconies as it gently rolled over the smooth grassy landscape of Dollet. As they broke apart, they looked each other in the eyes lovingly. Rinoa smiled; this made Squall smile, and it was the first smile he had shown in a long while. Genuine as his smile was, he must have let a bit of his worries show through because Rinoa then asked "What's wrong? Are you not enjoying the party?"

"Nothing's wrong! The party is… nice." he replied.

"Come on, I know that look, what's troubling you?"

"_Wow, she knows my looks now? When did that happen? Oh well._" Squall thought, "Nothing really. I'll tell you later. I just want us to enjoy tonight."

"Alright Mister, I'll let it go… but only if you promise to tell me later okay?"

A concise nod from Squall signaled his agreement to Rinoa's demands. He leaned in to hug Rinoa. As they enjoyed the calm embrace Squall looked over and saw his Laguna walking towards them. Internally he was unsettled… he knew that any conversation of decent length with Laguna was going to be .. well… awkward. So not having much time, he made a quick decision; RUN. He broke away from the hug, "Oh, *cough*, …*super cough*, Rinoa I don't think that I'm feeling to good. I'm gonna go lie down now." With that said, he hastily, yet coolly, turned around and made his way to his room undetected by anyone. Rinoa stood there with a perplex look on her face but shrugged it off. As she turned to go back into the garden, she saw Laguna in the entrance archway to the balcony, "Why Mr. Liore, it's so nice to see you! How are you and Ellone?"

He smiled at her, "Oh we're both fine! Hey listen, you didn't see where Squall went by any chance, did you?" He flashed Rinoa a grin that seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She thought about Squall's hasty escape and figured that he probably wanted some personal time.

"Oh no sorry, I think he went off to.. " Rinoa had to think on her feet… something she didn't really like, Darn Squall for making things complicated for her, "..check on the garden's navigation controls. He said something about tuning or whatever. It'll probably take him a couple of hours." she said as she returned the smile. He seemed to lose his smile, and slumped over, looking at the ground. In an instant he was back up, his usual vibrant self, "Well okay! You can't catch them all… but in the mean time would you like to hear the story of how I became president of Esthar?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, follow me!" He said as he made his way back into the garden, "and Boy do you look like your mother!"

Rinoa gave him a puzzled look, and followed him back into the garden, her thoughts still on Squall; wondering why he suddenly took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall made his way back to his room without being noticed. He lied down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He didn't turn on the lights, he wanted a change of atmosphere from the brightly lit party. He didn't really like parties anyway, there were always too many people there, and he always felt pressured to talk to most of them. But here in his room he was alone; alone and safe. Safe to be himself without worrying about what others might think of him.

While lying on his bed, he started to play with his necklace. It was a sliver necklace with a pendant that resembled a fierce roaring lion. The necklace was one of Squall's favorite possessions, and as of late, it was the reason for a lot of stress. He named the lion Griever. During the cataclysmic fight against Ultimecia he remembered that she summoned a GF; Griever. The GF was a giant floating lion-like beast. He knew on some level that it was no coincidence that his necklace and the horrible GF summoned by Ultimecia shared the same name. If it wasn't coincidence… then what was it??? Who was Ultimecia anyway? How did she get that oddly named GF? …. The biggest question of all; Why, during the fight against Griever, did Squall feel an odd connection to the beast? As if the beast was some kindred spirit, or long lost twin.

Squall would never vocalize these thoughts swirling around in his head… he didn't want to bother the others… He rolled over on his side, and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
